


Dauntless

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, F/M, Healing, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Injuries, Missing Scene, Nursing, POV Alternating, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Revenge of the Fallen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Right now, that was something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dauntless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Ratchet/Chromia: hold still, dagnabbit!"

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Hold still!" Ratchet retorted as he held Chromia's helm upright to examine the ragged scratch upon her back, a little Energon leaking from the wound.

"I'm  _trying_ , Doc. You just keep pushing me," Chromia responded curtly, cradling a bruised servo, and a bruised ego, close to her chassis.

"And I'm telling you now to hold still, so I can help you," Ratchet explained, because he felt the need to explain. The medic pretty much  _constantly_  felt the need to explain and there were times where he thought that his job would be so much simpler if he didn't. "This isn't fatal, but one must always make sure," he then started to meld together the wound to keep from loss of her Energon.

"Okay," The fembot said, flinching a bit from the sting from the melding on her back, silently cursing herself for being so careless.

"Sorry, Ratchet. It's just that..." she trailed away because, seriously, what was the point? Ever since the Autobots landed on Earth, things have gotten more complicated. She was just so  _tired_.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked. Even though he was still melding her wound, he sounded like he was genuinely interested.

Chromia answered, "You understand. I mean, about being here on earth. Fighting this war, fighting Cons, and being on the frontlines. You get it. You know."

"Yes," The medic replied, turning off his welding tool, setting it the side. He then walked over to Chromia, taking her servo and holding it tight with his own. "I know."

The fembot then couldn't help but smile, and she knew that she was dauntless, in every way, but she had almost forgot that the medic was as well, through and through.

Right now, that was something.


End file.
